Hana
by Izzy1
Summary: I know, I know: Believe. I will get the next part out soon. This was co-written wtih my friend, Cherushi. Um, it's different. Will eventually be HYxRP. Read?
1. Default Chapter Title

_**Hana**_  
_By Izzy and Chelsea  
Prologue  
Email _[_Izzy_][1]_  
Email _[_Cherushi_][2]

All standard disclaimers apply. This is written by Cheru-chan and me (Iz), although the idea was completely hers. I, personally think the plot is completely cute! Really original, too! And to let ya'll know, Cherushi is Japanese for Chelsea.  
Neways, onto the fic. To let you know, the title is not Hannah, nor is it pronounced that way. It is pronounced Hah-na. Yeahhhhh ... short vowels. It is a Japanese word but I won't tell you what it means. It might make Heero look a little scary. Seriously. If you know what it means, don't tell. Kay? But I wouldn't call it OOC. It works with our story. The pilots and co are about 32 and Zechs and Noin and them are about 36. No, Hee-chan and Rel-chan aren't together. Geez, he's slow, ain't he? (Isn't this such a frigging long note?) Oh-and a warning: this might contain LOTS of French. Naturally, I will put translations next to the sentences or I will translate them at the bottom.

* * *

_(Iz is starting to write here.)_

_"Heero, do you have a single clue about what you're asking?" Milliardo inquired, pointedly._

_"Of __**course**__ I know what I'm asking," Heero answered, glaring right back._

_"We think the battle is taking place around the Savant mansion in Paris, France," Noin answered before Zechs could snap something back. "Why are you so interested in such an insignificant battle? Mobile suits were already sent about fifteen minutes earlier to take care of it." She lifted her eyebrows._

_Andrew, Zechs' and her son was just sitting and listening to their conversation. He was about 16 with darkish blonde hair, dissheveled from being waken up in the middle of the night, and his father's ice blue eyes. He stood at about 5'6, not that much shorter than his father and about as tall as Heero. (AN: Come one ppl, Zechs isn't __**that**__ much taller than Heero. Heero's Japanese. Oriental ppl are short. I should know. I'm one of them.)_

_Heero merely glanced at Noin and stormed out of the room. Relena followed him. When she finally caught up to him, she stepped in front of him so he would be blocked._

_"Heero, what on Earth are you doing?!" she practically begged, her aquamarine eyes shining in the light._

_"Nothing of your concern. Now step aside, Relena," he said, his voice as emotionless as ever. Little did she know, a silent war was waging in his head._

_"Heero-"_

_"NOW, Relena. __**Move**__."_

_Biting her lip, she let him have his way. "Heero?" she called after him, her voice a little meek. He stopped in his tracks but refused to meet her gaze. "Just ... take care of yourself." He slowly turned around and nodded at her. _And come back to me_, she added silently._

* * *

_Relena slowly walked back down the hall. (AN: Oh yeah, Endless Waltz never happened. They still have their Gundams.) "Is anyone going to go with him?"_

_Andrew perked up. "Hey, Dad, you think I could go?"_

_Noin glared at him, but then sent a concerned look at her husband, telling him she really didn't want him to._

_Zechs' eyes widened at his wife. "You know what, Andrew? You should go. You're going to be the ruler of this country someday. This is a small battle and isn't really that dangerous." He shot a triumphant look at Noin._

_"Awesome!" He disappeared down the hall to activate a Tauros._

_Noin reached over and smacked Zechs over the back of his head. "Has he even finished his training?" she hissed._

_"Of course! ... Yesterday." He looked away._

_"Yesterday? What possessed you to do something like that? You know he still needs time to be comfortable with pilotting the suits!" she raged at him._

_"__**Fine**__," he relented, through clenched teeth. Then he continued quickly, "I'll send the guys with him!"_

* * *

_(Cherushi begins writing here.)_

_Heero was speeding for the battlefield at top speed. _I hope I'm not too late_, he silently prayed. _The first prayer I've said in such a long time_, he mused. _The last time I've said one was ... two years ago._ His thoughts stopped abruptly as he saw a familiar house come into view._

_The mobile suits sent ahead had already destroyed the majority of the small infantry. Still, there were many attacking the house. Heero flew straight for them, slashing through a few with his light saber. (AN: I think I'll spare you all the details of my pathetic fight scene.)_

_"Hey, Heero!" He looked over to be confronted with Quatre's face._

_"Why are you here?" he demanded._

_"Well," Quatre began, "Zechs sent us here with Andrew. It's his first battle. I don't see why though. They're pacifists. Why should their prince fight?"_

_Heero glared at Quatre. "Stay __**out**__ of my way."_

_Duo's face popped up as well. "Hey, buddy, you got it. Don't worry; we don't mind. We're just here to __**help**__ your ass!"_

_"My ass doesn't need helping," Heero responded, still glaring._

_"Hn."_

_"Heero?" Andrew asked. "Whatever you're here for, you go for it. We'll take care of the suits."_

_Heero smirked. The kid was all right. He nodded his consent and jumped from his suit onto the veranda of a huge Victorian house. Punching through the glass of the balcony door, the noises of chaos reached his ears. He smirked._

_After the door was opened, he dashed into the house, the forgotten veranda door hanging open. He ran out into the hall and crashed into an unsuspecting servant._

_"Monsieur Yuy!" the servant greeted him. "L'aéroport!," she exclaimed. (AN: What kind of idiot wouldn't know she just said 'The airport!'?)_

_Heero raced back out onto the balcony and into his suit. Somehow, Andrew, who was finishing off a mobile suit, spotted him and informed the other guys. They all flew off after him._

* * *

_As he neared the airport, he singled out an overturned black limo among a huge crowd of other he saw a single mobile suit about to fire at the car. Acting on impulse, he lifted his beam cannon, and I'm sure you could figure out what happened after that. (AN: I want ya'll to shoot me. Really. Action is NOT my forte.)_

_Without another thought, he exited his suit and ran towards the limo. The other guys followed, a little unsure of what was happening. He turned back. "Come on guys, help me turn this over."_

_Duo's eyes widened but he didn't say a thing. 'Heero asking for help? This must be important.'_

_Together, they managed to slowly lift the car up to where Heero could open the door. A petite girl was lying there across the cusions of the back seat. Beside her, an older woman lay dead. Heero's breath caught in his throat. (AN: Seriously! I'm not frigging kidding!) He gently picked the younger girl up, her many skirts puffing up. Her long black hair was disheveled but still managed to fall in curls down her back. Long eyelashes were spread across her cheek. His brow furrowed and shaking himself back to reality, he handed the girl to Andrew. "Go check her out. Check for cuts or breaks or anything like that. Trowa, you help him. The rest of you help me check for any survivors."_

* * *

_Andrew and Trowa finished checking up on her. It was a huge surprise she managed to survive the accident with only a gash on her shoulder and a bump on her head. Then again, the limo looked pretty darn comfy, being padded all over the place and all._

_The girl started to stir when Andrew shifted her over on his lap. His hand was over the gash, attempting to stop it from bleeding. Her eyes fluttered open and lapis lazuli (AN: YES, lapis lazuli! If you don't know, that's a deep blue. The color originated from a rock found in the ocean that was that color. It's very pretty.) orbs stared up at him. Andrew gulped._

_All of a sudden, the girl's eyes widened, she sat up and began to freak out. "Mon dieu! Que continue? Qui êtes-vous? Où est ma mère?!?" [1]_

_Andrew's eyes widened. Was that French? _Of course, you idiot,_ he mentally berated himself. _This is FRANCE. I wonder what she would be speaking!

_The girl looked over at the cars and promptly started sobbing. "Mère!"_

_Heero and the other guys finished their search; no one had survived. It was a shame, really. All those wasted lives._

_As he neared Andrew, he noticed the girl was crying. "Hana?" he softly called._

_She looked up. "Père?" Then she threw herself into his arms and began to sob into his chest. Automatically, his arms locked around her and he picked her up, cradling her to his chest._

_"Come on, guys. Let's go."_

* * *

_Yay us!!! We're done for the prologue. Oh, yeah:_

_[1] "My God! What happened? Who are you? Where's my mother?!?"_

_Good to go? Neways, we love reviews, so ya'll best be good or I'll throw you out the window. We'll only continue if we get five reviews! Hey! Who knows what Père means? If you do, don't say anything. You might be wrong about why she called him that. I'm not saying anything. Till next time!_

_**Izzy-chan**__** and **__**Cheru-chan**_

_P.S. _[_Email_][1][_us_][2]_!_

   [1]: mailto:prncssprsfne@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:eskimo1987@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Hana: 1  
**By [Izzy][1] and [Cherushi][2]

All standard disclaimers apply. Okay, ppl. Sorry we kept you hanging so long. We haven't had a chance to sit down and write our parts. Um, very high French content. But never fear! I included translations next to the phrases. A link to the first part is included below:

[Prologue][3]

~*~*~*~

The French girl was sleeping on the overstuffed sofa in the lounge at Preventer HQ. Her wounds had been attended to, and one arm was thrown carelessly over her stomach. Her long dark hair was braided, thanks to Duo, and twisted into a loose bun.

"So, Heero, who is she?" Andrew inquired, curiously. "How do you know her?" His blue eyes were twinkling. "And why are you spending time in France?"

Heero glared at him but said nothing.

"Come on, Heeeero," Duo whined at him.

"Yes, who is she?" Quatre joined in.

"Her name is Ella Savant," he finally gave in.

"Ella Savant? Sounds sort of like a Cinderella story," Noin stated.

Relena bit the corner of her lip and looked over at the sleeping girl. She shifted in her sleep, and her lips turned downwards. She was really lovely.

"So what else, Heero? How old is she? Who are her parents?" Relena edged on.

"She is fifteen, and her mother is Baroness Ana Savant. Her grandfather is Baron Jaque Savant. The woman in the car with her was her mother. The other woman there, the one that we found looking for survivors, was her lady-in-waiting, Alice."

"Wow, she has a lady-in-waiting?" Quatre exclaimed.

"She _is_ an heiress," Heero replied curtly.

"Well, yeah," Andrew added sheepishly, "and I'm the heir to the entire Cinq Kingdom. Sort of. And I don't have a butler or anything."

"That's because you don't need one," Noin interrupted. "Heero, stop talking like that. Soon he's going to start asking for his own Gundam." (AN: Geez, mother talk, who'd ever think they'd see the day?)

"So, how do you know her?" Relena asked again.

Heero was cut off as the girl stirred. She groaned and grabbed at her head. "Comment allez-vous?" (How are you?) Heero greeted her.

Relena raised her eyebrows. Since when did Heero Yuy know French?

"Très bien, merci," the girl answered in a whisper. (Fine, thank you.) "Où est mère?" she asked timidly. (Where is mother?)

Heero just stared at her. "Désolé." (Sorry.)

The girl's face fells as she tried to comprehend her situation. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded in acceptance. "Que va se produire?" (What's going to happen now?)

Heero didn't take another second to think. "Je ne sais pas. Je prendrai soin de vous." (I don't know. I'll take care of you.)

"Care for a translation?" Duo called out.

Heero turned and glared at him. "Ella's staying with us for a while."

"Really?" Relena asked. "Since when did we decide this?"

Heero looked at Relena, but the hard expression on his face softened. "If it's okay with you," he added.

Relena raised her eyebrows. *Wow! When did he decide to be more friendly with me? I guess he really wants this girl to stay.* "Tell me this Heero: how do you know her?"

"I-" Heero stopped and frowned. His brow furrowed, like he was deep in thought. "I'm-I'm Ella's father."

~*~*~*~

Oooh ... I know it's short. How in the hell did this happen? Oh well. I guess you'll have to wait. Thanks for staying tuned. I don't really think this is gonna be that big of a fic. Well, please review if you want more!

[_Iz-chan_][1]_ and _[_Cheru-chan_][2]

   [1]: mailto:prncssprsfne@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:eskimo1987@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=131846



End file.
